Tortured Roses
by AkatsukiLover465
Summary: Onesided Hinata x Tenten, Tenten x Negi, contains hints of Ino x Sakura. Yuri/ Shoujo-ai. Rated T for safety. "She put it on the windowsill and left it there to rot." Oneshot


Author's Note: I know this is kind of a weird pairing, but it's one of my favorite pairings in the Naruto universe. Please note that this is a one-sided yuri (shoujo-ai) fanfiction, and if you don't like it, don't read it. Also, please, no foul language in the reviews, but constructive criticisms are welcome.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or the characters in it.

~ With Hinata ~

Hinata watched from afar as Tenten trained with Negi. "Kami," Hinata thought. Even from this distance, the weapons master was breathtaking. She knew what she thought was wrong. But it was too late to go back to Naruto. She was glad though. Her "crush" on Naruto helped her discover her true self, and because of that she felt stronger than ever before. Even now, she was resisting the urge to just spill out all her feelings to her love, but… all the strength in the world wouldn't make Tenten love her back.

Lying in her bed that night, she couldn't sleep. It was so hard to clear her head, with all the confusion with Tenten. She thought about buying her chocolates, perhaps sending them to her anonymously, but she finally settled upon the idea of flowers (a classic). She would have to stop by the Yamanaka's shop tomorrow.

~ With Tenten ~

"Man, training with Negi yesterday was such a pain," thought Tenten. Her shoulders and back ached terribly. "But, lucky for me, I got to stare at the hottest guy in Konahoa the whole time…" She thought with a small smile. She loved Negi, the only trouble was that his weird cousin kept following her around everywhere! If she went to Ichiraku's, within the hour, Hinata would be there. If Tenten went to training field with Negi, soon Shino and Hinata would show up. And the worst part was that Hinata kept looking over at her and blushing, and she just couldn't figure out what on earth for! Maybe she was sweaty and nasty all the time and smelled bad, or maybe her hair got messed up in a funny way, but _something_ made the Hyuga girl stare! Something would have to be done, about Hinata, and about Negi.

~ With Hinata ~

"Four more steps, three, two…" thought Hinata. Her blush was spreading down to her shoulders. Everyone knew that Ino Yamanaka was in love with Sakura. Ino had no reputation to uphold, no trouble with family honor, she just… was. She was free. That's what Hinata wanted. She took a deep breath in, and pushed open the door. Ino was assisting another customer, but it was impossible to tell who until she moved. Ino smiled broadly as she said, "So, Ten-chan, what flowers were you thinking of getting?"

~ With Tenten ~

"Ugh, there she is again! Why can't she just leave me alone?" thought Tenten, thoroughly annoyed. "Y'know what, Ino? I think I'm fine actually, thank you." She left the store in a bit of a hurry, and half-expected Hinata to follow her out, but the ravenette stayed put, still blushing profusely.

~ With Hinata ~

Tenten stormed out of the store angrily. Not a good sign. "I-Ino-chan, how d-did you get S-sakura to love you back?" Ino smirked. "Eh, Hinata-chan? You finally making a move on Naruto-kun?" She blushed more. "N-no… T-there's someone e-else…" Ino raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Oh? Who?" Hinata bowed her head and said in a soft voice, "Tenten-san…" Ino grinned and clapped her hands. "Kawaii! I suggest a rose if you want to be romantic! You should give her a white one, since you're so innocent." Hinata smiled slightly. "Thank you Ino-chan." Hinata paid her for the rose and exited the shop. "Tenten will love it," she thought.

~ With Tenten ~

Chocolates would have to do, since Hinata followed her to the flower shop. She rang the doorbell to the Hyuga complex. Negi came out, and Tenten decided to be forward. She led him to the garden, and kissed him right on the lips, and he kissed back.

~ With Hinata ~

Hinata walked up to the complex, and went to her room. She needed some fresh air, so she opened the window. There, in the gardens, were Negi and Tenten, kissing and holding hands. Hinata looked at the rose sitting on her desk. She put it on the windowsill and left it there to rot.


End file.
